The present disclosure relates to data ingestion, and more specifically, to scanning and storing data from a plurality of devices.
Extract, transform, and load (ETL) processes can be used to retrieve a variety of data from a variety of devices (extract), convert the data into a form suitable for storage (transform), and store the data in a repository (load). ETL processes can be used for data management, software management, asset management, and other uses.